What could have happen
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU After a meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meet with a stranger that said could help him to change the past to a better future. Will Harry be able to help and change the future? And is Salazar really good?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone in the Harry Potter world, this is my ever first story of this so please if you spot something that needs to be change then please do tell me in a review or PM me please

Anyway this is an AU of a time travel Harry and him raising Tom Riddle, I have read a few and most are when Tom was when he was like 8 or 9 but not when he was younger and still was innocent so I got this idea when I was listen to a song and I was working on it for a while now

Summary: AU After a meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets with a stranger that said she could change the past to a better future. With this mysterious person can Harry change the future to a better one and help those who needed help in the beginning?

Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x Cassiopeia, Orion x Walburga, Cygnus x Druella and Tobias x Eileen

I don't own Harry Potter or any other character and the movie…I only own my OC

Enjoy everyone… (Retype)

HPTRHPTRHPTR

Harry was sitting at the Quidditch stands right after the headmaster showed him the memory of his first meeting with Tom Riddle. If Harry does not know any better, he could have sworn he saw something in Riddle that looked familiar.

Was it…hope?

Harry shook his head and started to head back to the castle but then he heard something. He turned to see what it was but saw nothing. He got a confuse look then turned around to be face to face with a young woman.

Harry was startled by her sudden appearance which made her laugh a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you Harry."

"Its fine I guess – wait how did you know my name was Harry? Who are you?"

Harry fully took to see the woman in front of him. She was the same height as him and had short black hair with long golden bangs on the front. She had sapphire eyes that shine like the ocean, wearing a light blue silk dress with a traveling robe on her and black heels.

"Oh I am so sorry please do forgive me and my rudeness…the name's Yuki Fudo at your service Harry Potter and I know you not by your scar but by vision" explain Yuki.

"Alright that explains…hardly anything, what do you mean by vision?"

Yuki sighs sadly "I can't really say much right now…sorry"

"Alright then…what are you doing here?"

"I don't know…was bored so I went out for a walk."

"That's a bit umm…weird I mean I thought that-"

"That the school has a barrier to protect from any invaders but do I look like I was going to harm any student what so ever."

Harry shook his head.

"Thought so…but question is that why aren't you not in class?"

"I-I needed time to think…besides the headmaster pull me out of class anyway."

"I see…what were you thinking about?"

"…what would have been like if this certain person would have gotten a second chance?"

Yuki blinked her eyes a bit "…would this child be Tom Riddle by any chance?"

Harry almost choked on his own saliva "H-How did you know?"

Yuki gave him a cat like grin "I have my ways…now if I do recall was it not Tom who killed your parents? Why do you want him to have a second chance?"

Harry sighed "You may not believe it but I saw something in young Tom's eyes…evil can't be born right away, right?"

Yuki looked at Harry for a moment then grin happily "Oh those were the words I was waiting for."

Suddenly Harry and Yuki were standing by an ocean sight.

"W-What…what's going on? Where did you take me?" wondered Harry loudly.

Yuki giggled "Sorry can't have Dumbledork interrupting us can't we."

"You can't-"

"Just did and for your information, he is…now gladly I want to mouth talk about him, I believe I have an offer you can't refuse young Harry Potter" started Yuki.

"Offer…"

Yuki nodded "Please let me finish what I am going to say and listen-don't judge it right off the bat Harry."

Harry was unsure at first but slowly he agreed.

"Good…as you know Hogwarts was founded by four magical people which were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. These four people worked together to make a place for young wizards and witches to learn magic. In the same time, the students were being protected from being burn at the stake from the villagers and their own families."

"Throughout the years these four founders found love to one and another…Godric with Rowena and Salazar with Helga. Each got an heir or two to carry on with their knowledge though earlier Salazar saved a young child that was about to be burn at the stake and blood adopted him but…the tables were turned. Eldon for some odd reason believed that the muggles should pay for their misdeeds and to take revenge on the villagers. Salazar went to stop him but never returned back to Hogwarts…Godric thought that he turned evil and join with Eldon at the end."

Harry didn't know what to say when he heard that Salazar and Helga were married along with the burning of the witches and wizards but the last part was when Yuki said that Salazar was not evil like what everyone was telling him so.

"You mean to tell me that Salazar Slytherin was not evil?! What did he thought about muggleborns then?" wondered Harry deeply.

Yuki nodded "Yup he was not…let me tell you a little secret that no one knows. Rowena Ravenclaw was really a muggleborn and Salazar saved her from an angry mob that killed Rowena's parents. They supported their daughter fully for having magic as a gift then a curse but when the villagers heard of this, they were furious and believe that Rowena casted a curse to her own parents to believe that which let them to be burn alive."

Harry winced at Yuki's tone of voice "H-How did you get this information if nobody knows about this?"

Yuki gave him a calm smile "I have been alive for more than 1000 years child…or was it more than that you know you can sure lose track on time if you are not careful."

Harry had his mouth open in disbelieve "1000 years!"

"That is what I said…anyway, I came in hope to change a better future to the Wizarding world but in order to do so Tom Riddle needs to be freed from that horrible orphanage and I need your help Harry" said Yuki with begging eyes.

"H-How can I help…I mean I am just in my 6 year of Hogwarts Yuki."

Yuki smiled softly "You will be surprise what love can do to someone who needs it and you Harry are the person to show it to young Tom Riddle as a good father figure to his eyes."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing…him to be a father to the young dark lord when he was just a child?

"Though…"

Of course there was a catch…

"For you to stay in the past, we need to change your blood to something else then Potter."

Change his blood…

"Why…" wondered Harry.

"Harry, you can't just go straight to the past then change it…the moment Tom Riddle gets off of that orphanage, you will disappear because of the sudden change."

Oh now Harry gets it but…

"Where do I get this replace blood?"

Without warning, Yuki cut her palm hand then offered it to Harry while her left hand had the small knife.

"If you accept this blood offer, you will get the Fudo's bloodline instead of the Potter's…be warn child, if you do this there is no turning back" explained Yuki.

Harry stared at the knife and the hand with the new blood to replace his old. Could he help change the past and make a better future?

"Harry…not only would you be saving Tom's future but you will be saving so many lives in the first war, please help Tom Riddle in which Dumbledore did not" stated Yuki.

-Cole's orphanage, 1930-

Mrs. Cole was a very tired woman but she had a job to do in which to help those orphan children to find new homes. Don't get it all wrong she loves her job but she is not that young anymore and just not that long ago her husband was killed.

The children calm her a bit but not much then two people walked in. One was definitely a female that looked around in her late 20's with such an expensive dress and her sapphire eyes had such grace. Along with her was a young man that looked like he just came out of school with a black coat, white shirt, black pants and black shoes. His emerald-sapphire eyes screamed of kindness that she never seen in any man around here.

Mrs. Cole smiled knowing one of her children will be going to a kind family and be well taking care of.

"Hello welcome may I be in any help?" greeted Mrs. Cole with a smile.

"Yes of course you can miss, you see if you be so kind that we are looking for a child" answered the woman.

"Very well, do you need any help to find this child?" offered Mrs. Cole.

Yuki shook her head "No need…_Obliviate_…go Harry and get Tom while I take care of her."

Harry nodded then ran to where Tom's room was at.

It didn't take that long to find his room and when he opens the door, he could see why Tom hated the muggles he was staying at. The walls had no color and the grey paint was chipping off at some parts, there was only a small dresser and a bumpy bed which at young Tom sleeping on it.

"Hey Tom, can you wake up for me?"

Young Tom opened his eyes and was face to face with the most kindness emerald-sapphire eyes he has ever seen.

"W-Who are you?"

"Right now it is not important…we need to get you out of here little one."

"R-Really"

Harry nodded. He was right, Tom was an innocent child before but this…place made him what he was in the future. No, he is going to change that.

"Come I have someone waiting downstairs for us, let's not make her wait too long."

HPTRHPTRHPTR

"Took you long enough, I was getting worried that you made a wrong turn" teased Yuki as Harry came out of the gate with young Tom Riddle around his hip.

"Haha very funny, can we go this place gives me the shivers."

"Oh alright then…hold my hand so we can apparate out of here."

Harry made a face.

Yuki laughed "I'm sorry I forgot you hate it but it's the fastest way to get to Gringotts Wizarding Bank Harry."

"Oh alright" Harry looked down at Tom "Hold on tight little one and don't let go alright."

Young Tom nodded his head but in his mind was thinking who was the pretty lady was.

-Gringotts Wizarding Bank entrance-

"I still hate that" said Harry as he followed Yuki to the Bank while calming Tom down.

"Oh you need to get used to it soon anyway…now stop complaining."

Harry sighs and looked down to Tom who was a bit green and was pouting.

"I take it you don't like it either little one" wondered Harry.

"N-No it was bad and I could not breathe and I feel yucky…what was that sir?"

Harry chuckled when he heard Tom saying yucky "We will tell you soon child but you must be silent until we tell you, can you do that for me?"

Tom nodded then settled to Harry's shoulder to sleep off the yucky feeling. Harry hold on to Tom and followed Yuki was ahead.

Yuki lead them to the front of a desk that read 'Head Goblin'.

"Gringott…it's been a while."

The goblin looked up from his desk and immediately recognizes the woman's face.

"Lady-"

Yuki hold her hand up "I would like to discuss this in a more private room if you don't mind and where no one can hear."

Gringott nodded his head "But of course my Lady…GRIPHOOK take these people to room 3."

Griphook nodded "Very well sir, follow me if you please."

It took a few minutes to arrive to their room and few more minutes for Gringott to come in.

"Deeply sorry for the wait my Lady"

Yuki giggled "No need for formal introduction Gringott, I have known you for some time now so please call me by my given name."

Gringott nodded "Of course, now what is that you need from us? You, your brother and sister disappeared a few days after that blasted war, why the sudden return after all these years?"

"Oh yes well…we were sent somewhere safe for a while until I have recently found out that I had two family members to look after. Met my heir and son, Harrison Salazar Fudo and his nephew/ adopted son, Thomas Harrison Fudo" explain Yuki.

"Pleasure to meet the future kings of the Wizarding world" said Gringott as he gave a bow to Harry.

Meanwhile Harry was god smacked of this new information. Yes he had agreed to be renamed but she never told him what it was and future kings? What's going on here?

"I believe you will be getting their vault keys then Yuki."

Yuki nodded "I am if you please don't mind getting them for me."

"Of course wait for a moment."

When Gringott left, Harry exploded "King…what was he talking about, Yuki?"

Yuki gave a silly grin "Sorry…I forgot to mention about that. I am the last member of the royal family line of the Fudo's please do forgive me Harry dear."

Harry shook his head "Its fine I guess."

Yuki smiled a bit then looked down at young Tom who was sleeping on Harry's lap.

"He got really attached to you Harry."

"I guess so…but seriously the names" wondered Harry.

Yuki giggled "Sorry I had to give him names and I hardly had any time to think of others."

Before Harry could saying anything back, Gringott return with four sets of vault keys. One had a lion emblem on it, a raven emblem, a badger emblem and a snake emblem.

"It is my great pleasure to give this back to you Yuki and may you continue to using our bank as needed and of course young Fudo and his son as well" said a very happy Gringott.

"Of course silly now if you excuse me I must reclaim Slytherin manor and to restore to its proper glory…I must say all this years of being neglected and those poor house elves must have been so lonely there" stated Yuki.

"But of course Yuki until next visit" said Gringott.

-Slytherin Manor-

"Wow"

Harry was looking around how large Slytherin Manor was. It was located a bit of to Scotland where it stands, only the bloodline heirs can find the manor.

Harry looked down to his arms where young Tom was now awake looking around the big manor with his blue eyes.

"S-Sir do-do you live here?"

Harry looked at Yuki who was cleaning the living room wandlessly then looked back down to Tom.

"Well yes but now you too little one."

Tom eyes brighten "R-Really?"

Harry nodded that made Tom smile.

"Well then now that the living is somewhat sleep able so we can sleep there tonight, we can work on the others throughout the week" said Yuki with a little bounce.

Harry nodded.

"Umm…who is she, sir?" asked Tom softly.

Yuki blinked a couple of seconds then realized "Oops I forget to introduce myself again…sorry Tommy dear, name's Yuki Fudo and this young adult is my adopted son Harrison Fudo."

"Oh…hello madam"

Yuki waved her hand "Now no need for formalities child you are with family now so called me gran-gran or grandma but in parties or some kind of formal parties then is grandmother, understand Tom?"

Tom nodded "Yes…gran-gran."

"Good now who is hungry then?"

That is when Harry's stomach growls which causes Harry to blush and Tom to laugh.

"Alright then…Rosie" called Yuki.

There was a pop and appeared a house elf which freaked out Tom and hide his face on Harry's shirt.

"Mistress Yuki is back! What can Rosie do for Mistress?"

Yuki giggled "You always were kind to me Rosie just like father Salazar and mother Helga but for now would you make some light dinner for me and my new family?"

The house elf turned to see Harry and little Tom and squeak for joy.

"Oh Mistress found a new Master for us and a little Master oh what joy!"

Yuki giggled "In a way, Harrison is my blood adoptive son and Thomas here is his adoptive son."

"Oh what pleasure sir now I must go make your dinner."

With that the house elf pop away and Tom looked to find where it had gone.

"W-What was that and where did it go?"

Harry sigh "Tom remember I promised you that we will explain to you when you were telling me about the yucky feeling."

Tom nodded.

"Well it's time to explain…do you want it in a story version?" wondered Harry.

Tom eyes brighten. Story, he gets to hear a story.

"Oh yes please do sir."

"Oh yay story time…oh wait I have to help don't I ok follow me to the living room then" said Yuki.

She lead them to the living room where she transforms three mattresses for each to sleep at though she gets a feeling that Tom will be going to sleep with Harry for protection at some point in the night.

Yuki sat down followed by Harry and a shocked Tom after seeing her doing magic.

"Alright Tommy dear, listen closely of what are we going to say for tonight understood?" said Yuki as Tom nodded.

"Alright then, a thousand years ago there were four magical people…"

-Break Line-

Harry: well that went well if I say so myself

Me: yup…so you are not mad that Yuki didn't tell you she was royalty

Harry: no not really…we had little of time for explanation

Yuki: oh good I am so glad…by the way, Tom is looking for you?

Harry: 'blinking' really…he only was with me for what…few hours

Me: he is only 3 years old Harry

Tom: Daddy, play with me please?

Harry: 'laughing' alright little one, see ya guys

Tom: yay!

Me: cute…anyway, please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello Harry Potter fans, how is everyone? I am sorry if it took a while for me to upload this chapter but I was a bit busy with the other stories to type or fix. Yes, I fix a bit on chapter one the best that I can and change a few things though you if you see something out of place please do tell me calmly. The same to this chapter, I wanted to make sure it was somewhat correct with Tom's house mates. There will be some OOC's so please do give it a chance if you will.**

**I would love to thank to those who added this story to their faves and/or alerts.**

**And to those who reviewed: Spyro the Dark Master and MaiWishes**

**Spyro: 'bow' I thank you for your approval my friend and glad you didn't see any other mistakes so I hope you enjoy the rewrite for that chapter**

**MaiWishes: I thank you for your review…I must tell the truth I have no idea if its lighthearted or not I am just typing it how it goes through my mind the best that I can. And I agree with you there are hardly any stories that Salazar is good so I made stories that he is like this one. The break lines are there because I just don't like it and sometimes the lines disappear if there are alone only. I sometimes would put the location and what time/year/ hours passed so please bear with it the best that you can**

**Anyway…ONWARD TO THE STORY**

Summary: AU After a meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets with a stranger that said she could change the past to a better future. With this mysterious person can Harry change the future to a better one and help those who needed help in the beginning?

Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x Cassiopeia, Orion x Walburga, Cygnus x Druella and Tobias x Eileen

I don't own Harry Potter or any other character and the movie…I only own my OC

Enjoy everyone…

HPTRHPTRHPTR

Harrison Fudo former Harry Potter was relaxing at his study while looking out of his window. Harrison smiled at the two small figures on the sky while some others were at the ground watching.

Harrison smiled '_Time sure can fly when you are not paying attention…_'

Thomas Fudo formerly Tom Riddle grows up to be a caring child. Yuki told there was a village down the road that had muggles, squibs, muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods. The muggles here respect the magic the others have and it would help that most of the muggles were descendants of squibs. They helped the magic folks with technology while wizards and witches help with health.

That made Harrison happy but then thought of something. Why did everyone believed Salazar he to be a dark wizard?

Yuki explain when Salazar never returned, Rowena immediately know her adoptive brother was murdered by their special bond they formed throughout the years. She told Helga about it but for some odd reason Godric didn't believe it. He would go and mumble to himself about how Salazar must have joined with Eldon cause of all the time he was practicing dark magic. Rowena told Godric that there was no such thing about light or dark but knowledge but the lion would not hear it.

At the time, Yuki was just a small child along with her young stepsister and stepbrother but wished she could have done something about it instead of watched what was happening to her family.

Harrison didn't know what could have cause Godric to believe such statement of his brother in law neither Tom. Yes Tom would ask every night about the four founders.

Tom would ask question of why great uncle Godric would be so mean to Grandfather Salazar but Yuki had no answer to the young boy.

Young Tom vowed he would change the view of Salazar Slytherin of the eyes of the wizards and witches by showing them the true Slytherin was meant to be.

Tom made some friends with the village children, most of them were squibs and hardly any half and pureblood children. There were mostly squibs because of being disowned by their family lines and not having magic which was false. They had bit of it in their magical core but not as strong for normal wizards and witches.

When Tom turns 8, Harrison wanted to take him to Diagon Alley for a new broom that he was begging for a long time, Yuki couldn't argue with it so she agreed.

Tom ran in the shop and looked around some brooms that were on display when he suddenly bumped into another boy. Both apologized and started talking about Quidditch.

Harrison was shocked that he was looking straight at his ex- grandfather, Charles Potter. What makes it more surprising was that Charles and Tom became friends after their little talk.

That's when the elder Potters were worried when Tom told Charles where to visit him so Yuki invited them to the manor while the children were playing with the village children and told them the truth of the co-founders in a wizard's oath.

Also Harrison told them that they wanted to restore the Wizarding world to its former glory when all kinds of magical protected to one another.

At first, the Potter's didn't know if they could believe but with the oath, they can't lie. They agreed to help them out by getting more allies like the Noble and Ancient house of the Black, the Malfoy, and the Longbottom.

For the past few years, they had the entire Black family, the Greengrass family, the Malfoy family and the Longbottom family in the cause.

One day, Harrison took the purebloods to a muggle amusement park and there Tom and Charles meet and befriended a muggle child named Harold Evans.

Yuki looked at him and notice a little familiar about him and she was able to sneak some blood out of him, the results were shocking. It turns out the Evans were the descendants of Yuki's stepbrother who had mysteriously disappeared from the Wizarding world for some time ago when he became of age.

Harrison snapped out of memory lane and walked away from his window to inform the adults for the coming trip to Diagon Alley.

-Outside of Slytherin Manor, Quidditch field-

"Come on Tom, I know you can go faster than that!"

Thomas smirked at his best friend "You ask for it Charles."

Meanwhile on the ground, the other children were watching Tom and Charles flying around trying to catch the golden snitch.

"Go Tommy boy!"

"Do you have to embarrass him Orion?"

Orion stood proud "Yes…oh come on Dorea light up well yea."

Dorea pouted "Not if you stop bugging him."

"You better listen to her mate…do you remember the last time you got her mad?"

Orion pales of remembering of the event "Oh bloody hell…thanks for that Harry."

Harry or Harold Evans nodded his head "Just watch what you are saying with her."

That's when they heard someone calling them.

"Oi little future first years, it's time for you to get your school supplies."

"Come on little ones we better get going."

Dorea turned "Coming Cassie, Abray…come on you guys we better get going, I don't want to wait long getting my robes."

The boys rolled their eyes "Girls…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" snapped Walburga.

"N-Nothing cousin" said Cygnus.

Walburga pouted then looked up to the other boys "Charles! Thomas! We have to go now!"

-Diagon Alley, Quality Quidditch Supplies-

"Boys how many times do we have to tell you about running on your own?" shouted Mrs. Potter.

Tom, Charles, Orion, and Cygnus had their heads down "Sorry madam"

"Now dear let them be they are just excited for going to Hogwarts this year" said Mr. Potter.

"I have to agree with him Emily" said Harrison as he entered into shop with the other adults.

Emily Potter pouted "Boys…"

"Tell me about it" said Yuki.

"Alright then let's get this over with then…robes are first then the books follow up with the supplies and potion ingredients and then the wands" said Harrison.

"Yes Dad/Uncle Harrison"

Harrison nodded "Alright then…march you little devils."

The children laughed at Harrison's comment.

-Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC-

Tom entered the shop and instantly felt the magic of the wands. Everyone was looking around when they heard a noise on the left shelf.

"Ah I see I have some customs…now who is first?"

After everyone else got their wands, it was Tom's turn.

"Now which is your wand arm, child?" asked Ollivander.

"My right sir"

After a few minutes of searching, Tom found his wand.

"Ah yes Yew with Phoenix feather 13 ½ inches, a powerful wand if you ask me child…great with defense I must say there" said Ollivander.

Tom widen his eyes '_Dad is great with defense as well_'

Harrison and Yuki at each other knowing in the original timeline Tom had the same wand but now with a better view on muggles and muggleborns, pray hope it will be different.

-Platform 9 3/4, Sept. 1-

"So…we go through the platform between 9 and 10?" asked a nervous Tom to his father.

Harrison nodded "Yup…if you like you can have a little run if you are nervous."

Tom nodded then holds his breath.

He ran a little and prepare to be hit the wall but then if felt the barrier as he ran through the platforms. As he exited out, he saw the most brilliant crimson train ever.

Tom waited for the others to come through the barrier. It took them a while for them to go through and had their eyes brighten of the sight of the train.

"Come on Tom, let's find a compartment" said Charles as he was pushing his cart.

Tom laughed "Ok but let's have our dad's help us though."

"Oh right hehe oops" said Charles as they waited for their fathers to help load their trucks to an empty compartment.

Tom looked at his father with sad eyes "Dad umm…"

Harrison laughed a little "Hey come now child, I will see you at Christmas don't be sad Tom."

Tom sniffed a bit "But…I-I never was separated from you for this long Dad."

Harrison smiled and kneeled down to his sons level "Hey now I thought most eleven year olds would be happy to have an adventure away from their parents."

"W-Well maybe but umm what if…what if I am not in the right house though."

Harrison sighs "You know as well as I do that you are fit to be in Slytherin child and you know the true about Salazar so don't let their so called pureness get to you."

Tom nodded and wiped away the tears he had "Alright then…do you want me to soul bound to Aura when I get there, Dad?"

Harrison nodded "Make sure she is fine from all those years of being alone child."

Tom nodded "Well do…see you in Christmas Dad and please take care of Nagini for me."

Harrison hugged his son "I will child…good luck with your plan to unity the houses once again."

Tom nodded "Thanks Dad…bye got to go"

-Hogwarts Express, few hours later-

Tom and Charles were sitting calmly in their seats while the others were finding their other friends. That's when the door slide open and revealed a small girl.

"Hello you would mind if I sit with guys?"

Tom and Charles shook their heads.

"It's fine, what's your name, I'm Charles Potter."

"And I'm Thomas Fudo but call me Tom."

"Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall and this is my first year."

"So are we, what do you think will be your best subject, mine is flying…or defense" wondered and said Charles.

"Mine might be either defense or charms" said Tom.

Minerva giggled "Oh mine is transfiguration I have read the textbook and just feel in love with the subject."

"Just like our friend Cassie" said Charles.

"Though her real name is Cassiopeia but we call her Cassie for short" explain Tom.

"She's also a Ravenclaw in her second year" said Charles.

"So you know some older students then?" wondered Minerva.

Tom nodded "Not much just her and Abraxas, he's a Slytherin in his third year."

Minerva pales a bit "A-A Slytherin? B-But I was told they were dark wizards."

Tom shook his head "No true Minerva, yes they have ambitions and cunning but evil is not in it."

"I-I never know…how do you know of this?"

Tom sighs "You promise you would not tell until it's alright to."

Minerva nodded her head.

"Alright then, we first need to start from the beginning and the truth of the co-founders history, as you alright know Hogwarts was created by four magical people to protect and help young wizards and witches alike…"

-Hogwarts School, Great Hall, Night time-

After the Sorting hat sang it song, Professor Dumbledore was calling out the names of the first year students. Tom listens carefully to his friend's fate.

"Orion Black – Slytherin"

"Cygnus Black – Slytherin"

"Dorea Black – Slytherin"

"Walburga Black – Slytherin"

"Thomas Fudo – Slytherin"

"Nicholas Longbottom – Gryffindor"

"John Lupin – Gryffindor"

"Minerva McGonagall – Gryffindor"

"Elizabeth Moon – Hufflepuff"

"Druella Rosier – Ravenclaw"

"Charles Potter – Gryffindor"

"Augusata Wilson – Gryffindor"

Tom was sitting by his friends in the Slytherin table while he was scanning through to find his other friends in different houses. Tom saw Charles waving at him at the gryffindor table and wave back.

"Don't you wave to a bloody gryffindor, Fudo…they are a bunch of blood traitors and mudbloods."

Tom looked to his left and saw a boy around a year older than him but he didn't like his tone "And why not?"

"Cause there are a bunch of sorry little ass good for nothing loving blood traitors, I would not stand for a first year to ruin the house of the great Salazar Slytherin from you."

Tom narrowed his eyes "You don't know the first thing about him, the real him."

"Of course I do."

"And it's rude to not introduce yourself."

"Oh please…fine Samuel Lestrange."

Tom narrowed his eyes and remembered his father's words.

"Don't make me regret of making you suffer, Lestrange."

Samuel was about to say something when someone spoke at him, it was Abraxas.

"Lestrange, do you really want to start the year with such bad manners? Do make your house proud and shut it" snapped Abraxas.

Samuel paled "Y-Yes sir"

Tom looked at his older friend and smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Abraxas nodded his head in returned.

-Slytherin common room-

Tom was getting ready for bed when Orion throws his pillow at him.

"Ah come on Tommy, it's our first night with no parents I say let's stay up for a little while longer" whined and said Orion with a pout.

"And miss classes in our first day, no thanks."

Orion was about to say something when their door fling open, it was Cygnus, Walburga, and Dorea.

"Man this is going to be an awesome year" Cygnus said as he sat himself to Orion's bed.

"I'll say" said Tom.

"Do you really think we can change the views of Salazar Slytherin, Tom?" wondered Dorea.

Tom thought for a moment then smiled "If we work together I believe we can even change the history book they gave us and have unity of all houses once again."

Everyone nodded.

"I saw you had trouble with Lestrange in the feast Tom" said Walburga.

Tom nodded "I did but I will not have him ruin my time here in Hogwarts and have him spoil the name of Slytherin in front of me."

"Way to say it Tommy" cheered Orion.

"So we are sitting at the gryffindor table right?" thought Dorea.

Tom nodded "Yup that's the plan and in lunch will be in Ravenclaw"

Walburga sighed "Too bad we don't have anyone in Hufflepuff."

"In time we will and hopefully by then everyone will be sitting in different tables" said Tom.

"Great plan…hope Charles have some luck with the gryffindors" thought Dorea.

"That boy is based on gryffindor material" stated Walburga.

Orion laughed "I wouldn't be surprise that he was the heir of gryffindor."

"Well enough chit-chat, we have class tomorrow morning and I don't want to be late and that goes to everyone here so march Dorea and Cygnus" ordered Walburga.

"Ah cousin, do you have any idea who I was pair to…Lestrange, don't make me suffer" whined Cygnus while Walburga dragged him to the door.

"Sorry but it's your fault for not being fast enough to find a better roommate, night Orion and Tom see you in the morning" said Walburga.

"Night guys" said both boys.

Both of them got ready and slowly were planning out what to do for their impossible task in hand.

Unity the four houses in Hogwarts after so many years of hatred to one another.

HPTRHPTRHPTRHPTR

**Me: …I hate when I am busy**

**Harry: you finished it so that's something**

**Tom: so what's going to happen now?**

**Charles: yea tell Egypt**

**Me: 'giggles' nothing much really though they do have to wait around a 2 to 3 weeks for the next chapter**

**Orion: 'whines' why so long?**

**Walburga: don't whine Orion**

**Orion: sorry**

**Me: easy child the reason I need to work on my other stories so every week I will be working one story at a time**

**Tom: so which one you are going to work with now?**

**Me: I believe…one of my HTTYD ones, I believe the squeal**

**Charles: oh the fans are going to be happy on that**

**Me: I know now about the next chapter, it going to be a time skipper in a way I will talk about Tom's adventures of trying to from the houses together in each year up to 5****th**** year when he get learns about why Harry adopted him but not…blood adopted him**

**Tom: oh I have a feeling I am not going to like this**

**Harry: no you are not**

**Me: sorry Tommy anyway if you readers have ideas on your for this time skipper then please do tell me so I can maybe put it in my story and would give you credited on it**

**Dorea: please leave a lovely review**

**Minerva: and hope you enjoy the story**

**Me: until next time everyone…bye me XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating this chapter as I promised but I put more than I thought into this chapter and I had to make sure it made sense like it's really hard to describe it from my head hehe but anyway I like to thank those who read my last chapter and hope you continue to do so but before going onto the story…**

**Guest review (Chapter 2): I like to say you are a very rude person just like the ones I get from my other stories of Harry Potter. If you didn't like it then DON'T REVIEW! I delete nasty reviews because I want people who are new to have their own opinion on it and tell me themselves…I received a really bad one in my Female Harry one and I was close to just stop with it and just have my squeal story on How to Train you Dragon because at they do respect what I do and even give ideas to me which help me a lot and gave credit to them but I am not that weak to have someone being rude to make me stop this…to me people who are like that are filthy little mudbloods**

**Anyway sorry about that but I had to let it out; you see that is also the main reason why I didn't updated cause of the rude reviews I was getting but no fear I will not be ground by them**

**Onward to the story then…**

**Summary: AU After a meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets with a stranger that said she could change the past to a better future. With this mysterious person can Harry change the future to a better one and help those who needed help in the beginning?**

**Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x Cassiopeia, Orion x Walburga, Cygnus x Druella and Tobias x Eileen**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other character and the movie…I only own my OC**

**Enjoy everyone…**

-Summer 1942-

Tom was waiting for his father at his study. He was finally getting answers to why he was never blood adopted. He learned in Potion class in his third year, Professor Slughorn explained a little a bit of advance Potions like blood adoption potion and the Draught of the living death.

Tom wondered if his own adopted father did this potion but when he asked in his holidays, he answered no. Tom was sadden but his father told him he will explain when he was about to go to his fifth year.

While waiting for his father, he was thinking of all him and his friends were able to accomplish in the last four years in Hogwarts. Tom and his friends as planned sat in every house table to show the other students that anyone can be friends.

Charles made friends with Nicholas Longbottom, whose parents were helping his father and Gran-Gran Yuki to get back the Wizarding world to its peaceful time. Then there was John Lupin, a boy who has a sweet tooth of chocolate and Augusata Wilson, who was a strong and stubborn girl for her age.

Cassiopeia introduces them to Druella Rosier, who was a bit shy but slowly got out of her shell.

At first it was hard for them because the Gryffindors were being their supposed snobby and arrogant self while the Slytherins just gave them a nasty glare to them. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were alright with the change. Their first Hufflepuff friend was a girl named Elizabeth Moon then someone in the Bones family.

As promised, Tom secretly went to the unused girl's bathroom and hissed the entrance open to enter the Chamber of Secrets and found the familiar Basilisk of his ancestors. He wanted to make sure the deadly snake was alright and was fine to be in the chambers alone.

Aura responded ~_I am fine child thank you for asking_~

Tom sighed ~…_you sure? I can send a message to my father so he can get you to a better living place for you_~

~_Yesss I am hatchling and please do tell the current Lord Slytherin I say hello_~

Tom nodded ~_Alright then…I guess I will just visit, do you mind if I bring some friends with me for you to meet?_ ~

~_Oh I would love that very much, it's been a while I have not seen a student_~

~_That's sad…wait what about your stare? _~

Aura hissed happily ~_No need to worry I will just cover my eyes with my third eye lid so your friends would not die from my deathly stare_~

The Chamber of Secret was made a hangout for his friends and would just love to spend time with the big deadly but lovable Basilisk. Tom was so deep in thought when he heard his name, he got a bit jumpy.

"Oh hey Dad" said Tom.

"Hello Tom sorry for the wait, now please we have a long to discuss." Harrison walked to his chair while Tom went to his usual sit. "Now how where do I begin…"

"Well, I hear in the beginning is a good start" answered Tom.

Harrison nodded "Very well…though your grandmother and I have each one thing to tell you something and she wanted for me to go first."

Tom nodded "So what do you need to tell me, dad?"

"What you are going to hear and see is something that could have happen to you if you would have not had been adopted or rescued of that horrible orphanage" stated Harrison. Tom was confused but nodded for his father to continue.

"Very well, as you have not gotten to the year where they explain this object…" Harrison got up and grabbed something out "This is a pensive; it allows you to view selected memories from other people." Tom nodded to understand what his father was trying to say to him.

"There are already some memories in here and I want you to see them" said Harrison. Tom got up and went in meanwhile Harrison sat at his chair when Yuki pop out of nowhere.

"It would have seems that I made it just in time then, how long has he been in there?" wondered Yuki as she sat at the couch.

"He just got in Yuki…would he be…alright?"

"We will never know until he gets out" answered Yuki.

They waited for a few minutes when came out Tom but he looked completely terrified. He was at the ground and sobbing uncontrollable while mumming 'that can't be true…that can't be me…that can't be.'

Harrison sighed. He knew Tom would react like this when seeing 'Lord Voldemort' and his suppose believes. He got up and bends down where Tom was at and placed his hand on his head "Tom…"

Tom looked up to…to his savior. He was the one that saved him from becoming to that horrible person, Lord Voldemort.

"Why…Why show me that? It was horrible to see all those people getting killed…w-women and c-children no less. H-He used up his own followers like as if they were paper…h-he tortured them even if they accomplished something for him…why dad? Why did you show me this!?" ranted Tom while sobbing and was hitting Harrison chest.

Harrison sighed "Because…I didn't want to hide this from you. No family should hold secrets from one and another even if we don't belong in this timeline."

Tom snapped out of his ranting and looked at him "W-What do you mean?"

"…Tom I was not born around this era, you can say I'm like a time traveler" answered Harrison.

"…Time…traveler?"

Harrison nodded "I was in my 6th year in Hogwarts when Lady Yuki came to me and asked for help to save her only family left. She could not have done it the first time because she was hidden and didn't know anything that was happening in Britain. I accepted it for not just a change of history but also to help change the childhood of her family member…you."

Tom blinked his eyes then turned to face Yuki who was giving him a weak smile.

"But before I can go back in time, I had to change my blood so when the timeline changed I wouldn't disappear from where I was at" continued Harrison.

Tom slowly got everything what Harrison was saying but…"W-Who was your family bloodline before you changed it?"

"…Potter, my real name was Harry James Potter but when I accepted Yuki's offer I became Harrison Salazar Fudo-Slytherin which automatically made me Lord Slytherin as the Slytherin line didn't have a Lord ever since Salazar himself" explain Harrison.

Tom slowly nodded. This man came to a different timeline to save him from the darkness of neglect and gave him what both he and Lord Voldemort wanted…a family. But wait…Potter?

"P-Potter…as in Charles Potter d-dad"

Harrison nodded "He was my grandfather child well not anymore."

Tom widened his eyes "S-So in the timeline you were at, we were related to the Peverell brothers then." Harrison nodded. "So you are like my…great-great nephew or something right?" Harrison nodded again.

"Didn't you ask your parent's permission before coming to the past though?" wondered Tom.

Harrison sighed "Tom, in one of the memories you saw there was man and a woman dying to protect their only son, right?" Tom nodded slowly.

"Those people were…James Potter, the son of Charles Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, the daughter of Harold Evans" explain Harrison.

Tom widens his eyes. He quickly got up and backed away until his back was on the wall. It can't be…he-he killed his own relatives for – power?!

"Tom…Tom…THOMAS HARRISON FUDO-SLYTHERIN" shouted Harrison. Tom snapped out when he heard his full name and looked at his adopted father with sad eyes.

"Remember all in that pensive never happen now, it's all a nightmare. You are not evil…no baby is born evil. Newborns don't know anything about the world or what's good or evil and that is where the parents teach to them. You on the other hand had to teach yourself in that orphanage with no guidance of what's good or bad and it didn't help when you showed something unusual, they shun you. It let you believe that all people are like that and closed your heart to anyone" started Harrison then looked at Yuki.

"When you finally went to Hogwarts, you thought they will accept you warmly but that was not the case. You went to the house of Slytherin as you did in this time but the first time your surname was Riddle and the Slytherins only believe to have purebloods and some halfbloods. Your surname was not recognized because it was a muggle name so the Slytherins called you mudblood, a rude name to muggleborns" said Yuki.

Harrison sighed "There is where you started searching for answers of your bloodline and prove to the Slytherins that you were one of them. That's where you found out that you were the descendant to Salazar Slytherin. You gain followers through time and created the name Lord Voldemort out of your original name, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Child, how I wish I could have raised you on my own but…I didn't know of your existence until later in time when I returned here to see what was happening to Britain. I was heartbroken of what have you become and sadden of what you did to the Wizarding world…but now you have a second chance to live your life to the fullest and I have young Harry to thank if it not for him then this would have never happen" said Yuki while crying.

Tom sobbed on Harrison after what he had heard and was mumming 'thank you' over and over again. At the same time Tom felt his father's hand rubbing his back like he always did when he was looking for comfort during his childhood. Tom didn't care if he was fifteen years old.

"Never again you will feel that lonely" said Harrison. After an hour, Tom was calm enough to continue their discussion.

"Ok so d-dad told me why he is here and all but that still doesn't explain why he couldn't do the blood adoption potion?" wondered Tom.

Yuki sighed "You see child, I may be Salazar's blood adopted daughter but before I was in the Fudo Clan. That family lived longer than anyone out there even longer than the Hogwarts founders. I may look around my 20's or 30's but in reality I am more than that. I've lost count after around 500 years. To make this simpler…I have vampire blood in me which makes me immortal."

Tom widened his eyes then turned to his father.

"She warned me of the vampire blood before I accepted the offer but I still took it and now I am also immortal like her. It was activated after your second year when I noticed I had more strength then usual and could disappear in the shadows like Yuki can" said Harrison. Tom dropped his mouth like a fish.

"Basically child if Harrison would to give you his blood now then you too would be affected on this as well" stated Yuki. Tom closed his mouth and slowly nodded.

"…that means you-you can't die though" said Tom sadly. Harrison nodded.

"But that's not fair, you did something good but your reward is that your soul to be trapped here. What about your happiness? I know you have me to care of but I do need a mother also!" ranted Tom.

Harrison smiled "I am happy to know you care about my happiness child but I choose this path and if it means for me to live for a long time then so be it. If you like I can watch over your great grandchildren from the darkness and protect them."

Tom blinked a bit then smiled and gave his father a hug "…Thank you for everything."

"No problem…now if I do recall, you have a date with a Gryffindor girl name Minerva, right?" smirked Harrison.

Tom paled "O-Oh no I hope she was not waiting that long…got to go…Dad?"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you for telling me the truth" said Tom.

Harrison smiled "You are so very welcome…now go I don't want to know what Minerva can do if you piss her off for being late." Tom was running out before Harrison called him again. "Yes?"

"Do you…by any chance know of an Eileen Prince?"

-Slytherin common room, before Yule holiday-

Eileen Prince in her 4th year was enjoying her time in Hogwarts but was counting the days to return home and to continue to sneak off and met that boy in the muggle bookstore he works at. Eileen was about to go to her room when some Slytherins boys approached to her.

"Hey there Miss Prince, would you like to come to my dorm room and spend some time together?"

Her usual warming and shinnying onyx black eyes are now icy steel glare to the boy. "Go away Lestrange, how many times do I have to tell you I am not interested of you" snapped Eileen.

Samuel Lestrange and his lackeys Johnson Goyle and Adrian Crabbe, 6th year students were surrounding her.

"Ah come on Eileen, you know that your parents are soon going to make a marriage contract with me so why wait" said Samuel with a smirk.

"Because you only care for a trophy wife that would just stand there and be pretty. Well I have news for you, I want to become a Potion mistress just like my ancestors before me" said Eileen standing tall.

Before Samuel could do anything, someone stopped him by holding on to his shirt. He turned to face Thomas Fudo, the perfect to their house and Samuel's rival. Samuel glared at him "Let go Fudo, I don't want any of your mudblood and blood traitors' filth on me."

Tom returned the glare back at him "If I do recall Lestrange, I am a perfect and I can take away points for disrespecting me and to this young lady and give you detention." Samuel paled a bit but returned his arrogant self "Whatever…see you later Eileen."

When they were out of sight, Eileen sighed in relief and smiled to her savior "Thank you so much Mr. Fudo, he has been bothering me ever since his parents saw me few years ago."

"Welcome and please call me Tom."

"Alright then you may call me Eileen."

Tom nodded "Do you have any plans for these holidays, Eileen?"

Eileen smiled softly "Oh yes I most certainly do…would you keep a secret?"

"It depends on the secret child."

Eileen nodded "Just my family really. You see I am glad to be going back home but not because seeing my family but…I have met a muggle boy in town near where I live and he is far more interesting than any pureblood boys I have ever meet."

Tom knew who the boy Eileen was talking about. His father told him about Eileen's fate and asked if he wanted to help her out. Tom agreed immediately. "What's the muggle's name?"

"…Tobias Snape"

Tom nodded "When did you meet this young man?"

"…I wanted to escape from my family's nonsenses for a while so I escape going to the muggle town near where I lived by asking my house elf to pop me there and pick me up later. I was wondering around when I was getting hungry luckily I had some muggle money with me without my parents knowing about it so I went out to find someplace to eat. There was a bookstore with a café so I went in and ordered food while waiting I bumped into a boy who apologized. I said it was fine and without realizing it I was talking to him for so long that I needed to return home. Ever since I always go to that bookstore café and talk to him for hours on end" explained Eileen.

"So you know him how long now?"

Eileen blushes a bit "…over 6 years now."

"…you met him as a child then?"

"Yes" answered Eileen.

"Why a young child would be working at his age?" wondered Tom.

"…his father is a drunker and would spend his money on whatever he felt like it which left Tobias nothing. He had to find a job that would be enough for him to go to school and have food to eat. The place where he works at is a college bookstore and the manager is going to help him to get to a rightful school throughout his school years" explain Eileen.

Tom nodded "A fine young man I must say…do you trust him though?"

"What do you mean?"

Tom sighs "Child, if you really like him and imagining yourself marrying him against your parent's beliefs, do you think you need to tell him who you really are?"

Eileen thought for a moment and slowly agreed "Yes…you're right. He does love fantasy stories and wished he had magic against his own father's beliefs."

"His father's beliefs…" wondered Tom.

Eileen sighs "On his father's side, over 5 generations they have been Catholic and believed that magic is the devils spawn."

"I see…are you willing to trust him though?" asked Tom again.

"…Yes" answered Eileen with a determine eyes.

-Jones Café and Bookstore Discount-

Tobias Snape has been working the extra hour for a bit of money. He wanted to get something special for Eileen when she returns from her boarding school for the holidays. He was slowly getting money for college but for now middle school is all he got to escape from his abusive father. For a holy man, he can sure be a devil when it comes to hitting.

He was about to left for the day when he spotted Eileen at the entrance "Eileen, did your school let you out earlier this year?"

Eileen shook her head "If you are done, could we go to the park…I have to tell you something very important that needs to be told in private." Tobias nodded.

Both walked to the park and sat by their usual place to relax for the day.

"So what was so important to go to our spot Eileen?"

Eileen sighed "Toby, you and I know each other for 6 years now and…you know I would never lie to you on purpose right?"

Tobias nodded and blushed a bit when he heard his childhood nickname that Eileen gave him when they were young. "Toby…I want to know for sure, are you going to follow your father's beliefs on magic anytime in the future?"

Tobias was shocked of her question "No you know I hate my father and his stupid beliefs. You know my wish, why would you ask that silly question?"

Eileen blushed "I'm sorry but I had to know for sure…you see, I am a witch Tobias and no not the insult way but the magical way. I was afraid to tell you because I was taught that all muggles which means non magical people were nothing but weak fools that know nothing but killing anything magic."

Tobias didn't know what to say but one thing is for sure…"You a witch…as in with a wand and a cauldron and-and those magic spells and stuff?!"

Eileen nodded "Please I am sorry for hiding this from you all this time but I had to be sure, please understand and continue to be my friend."

Tobias just stared at her then was grinning like crazy "You got to be kidding me right…this is brilliant! Did you know that I want to be an author and my first book was going to be about the true beliefs on wizards and witches and how some were great healers in the past?"

"R-Really…oh Toby you are going to change so many views on muggles about magic if you do that" said Eileen happily.

Tobias in his happy state hugged Eileen with so much force that they fell to the ground. When they got up, he noticed a pendant…a familiar pendant around her neck. "Hey what's that?"

Eileen looked down where he was looking at "Oh this is my family's crest pendant. All first born of every purebloods, halfbloods and even muggleborns are given this and usually it has protective spells and charms to insure the safety of the heir or heiress."

"Every…"

Eileen nodded but noticed his tone "What's wrong Toby?"

Tobias bit his lip "Well you see…I think I have seen a familiar pendent at my home."

"Really…can I see it?" wondered Eileen eagerly. Tobias nodded.

"Alright but first you need to meet my escort. You see, I still have classes but I requested to go back home for an emergency and the perfect in my house offered to be my escort" said Eileen

Tom chose to come out of his hiding spot behind the tree "Hello Tobias Snape, I am Thomas Fudo."

-Tobias' House-

"It's somewhere…there it is, found it!" Tobias handed the pendant to Eileen and Tom.

The pendant was a bit bigger than Eileen's. On top of the crest was a raven that was on top of a book, on the sides were two eagles and on the crest itself were a snake, a flower, and two different marks on it. The colors of it were deep green and deep blue.

"Tom…do you think?" wondered Eileen.

Tom nodded "It's best to show this to my father and grandmother, they might know more than me. If you like Mr. Snape, we can find more about this pendant for if you like?"

Tobias nodded "Please do and keep it safe. I was afraid that my father will someday find it and sell it. This pendant makes me feel safe just by holding it and sometimes my injuries just disappear the next day if I wear it all night." Suddenly, there was a bang and a shout along the way.

"YOU BLASTED FREAK WHERE ARE YOU…DID YOU GET PAIED TODAY OR WHAT AND DID YOU GET MY BEER AND WHY HAVE YOU NOT STARTED DINNER YET"

Tobias was shaking uncontrollably "Y-You have to hide I'll distract him the best that I can while you guys go around the back door." Eileen paled and was frighten of what is going to happen to her best friend.

"I…I…please Toby come with us, you will be safe with us" begged Eileen.

Tobias shook his head "I-I can't…please-" Before Tobias could say anything else, a man with long black hair with dark brown eyes came in and he smelled horrible.

"You boy I was calling you…what do we have here?"

"S-Sorry s-sir, I-I was given a ride from w-work and they are about to leave" lied Tobias.

"Don't you dare lie to me you freak!" snapped his father.

Tom narrowed his eyes "I may be still a teenager but I know that is no way to treat your own flesh and blood that way sir."

Tobias' father sneered at him "Who asked you boy now leave before I call the cops on you for trespassing!"

Without thinking, Tom pulled out his wand "Do try muggle but I will defend myself along with the young children, now move."

Tobias' father widens at the sight of the wand "Y-You're…y-you're those _freaks_! You are those devils spawns of nature just like that ungrateful brat!" Tobias and Eileen widen their eyes of what had just said.

"I…have magic…"

Tobias' father sneered "Of course for the pass 5 generation, your great-great-great-great-great grandmother was a full bless Catholic. When she learned that she married to a low life devil and worse, had a child having that devil power, she killed her devil husband and tried to make sure her son was not a freak. She passed down to her son if any children in this family has the devils magic then he or she will be beat to the point where they stop showing any signs of those freak powers."

Tom widens his eyes but realized that this muggle was a forced squib. He had a feeling of why the muggle was using that foul word, the same word his father's old relatives used on him. He was not really going to use his wand at the muggle at first just a false warning to tick him but after what he had heard, it changes everything.

That's where he noticed the squib was pulling something out of his back, it was a pistol. Tom didn't know what was going on but everything was going fast in his mind.

Tobias' father pulling out the pistol…Tom shouting out a spell…the pistol was set off…Tobias ran to Eileen to protect her from the incoming shot…Tobias' father fell from being stunned by Tom…Eileen shouting and out of the blue was a bright light.

-Hogwarts Infirmary, three days later-

Tobias was sleeping peacefully when he slowly started to wake up. He looked around and noticed he was not on the floor at his house or bedroom but instead it was some kind of an infirmary. To his left was Eileen sleeping peacefully on a chair.

At first he was clueless is it to why he was here but then he remembered. His father pulled the trigger and he ran straight to Eileen to protect her even if it means his own life. After that…nothing, he remembers nothing. Suddenly a voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ah it's good to see you awake Mr. Snape, you gave me quite a scare child, now please take these potions while I get you something light for you to eat. You unleashed a very powerful accidental magic that it made your magic core very weak though it does not help that you don't have an education on how to use your magic properly" explain a woman with a white apron and white cap.

"O-Ok thank you I- wait MAGIC?!"

The woman nodded "Yes child now please take the potions while I contact the headmaster and get you some food." When the woman left, Tobias was alone and was left speechless. Him…he used magic. The very thing his father was trying to get rid of all this years but he was still able to use it. After an hour the doors open and came in was a woman with short black hair and long blond bangs and sapphire eyes, a man with somewhat messy black hair and emerald-sapphire eyes, an elderly man with a long white hair with soft brown eyes and the perfect Thomas Riddle.

"Ah I see our late student has finally woken up, how are you young man?" said the elderly man.

"Headmaster Dippet is that really how you greet to a confuse child?" wondered the woman.

"But of course my dear, forgive me…now where-oh yes introduction silly me. The name's Armando Dippet and I am the Headmaster to this wonderful school for wizards and witches. To my right is Lady Yuki Fudo and to my left is her son Lord Harrison Fudo and his son Thomas Fudo which I believe you have met already."

Tobias nodded "Please to meet you all but umm…how long I was out sir?"

"Oh I say about…three days child" answered the Headmaster.

"THREE DAYS…I-I have to return back to my work and school s-sir" said Tobias nervously. Before Armando could reply, the doors open and there came in two people having fury in their eyes.

"Where is that bastard cousin of mine? When I get my hands on him, he will so pay for hurting the heir of Ravenclaw!"

"Please Mrs. Evans try to calm down, the child is already confuse and nervous with us" stated Headmaster Dippet.

Lillian took deep breathe "Of course Headmaster, please forgive me Severus I am angry of how my in law was treating you all those years ago, if only I would have found you sooner..."

"Lillian dear, I should be the one ranting and shouting please do calm down."

Lillian glared at her husband "Calm down? You are telling me to calm down!"

While Lillian was given her husband her famous temper, Tobias was getting more lost "Umm what's going on?"

Harrison laughed "You see the Snape line was once a pureblood wizard family until 5 generations ago, when Septimus Snape married to a Catholic woman named Alexandra O'Reilly. After that there was no Snape heir that came to Hogwarts and no one knew why."

"I see…how did I get back my magic? I mean I have not done anything magical at all and who are those people?" wondered Tobias.

"Now that is a mystery to us as well but for now let's look on it later" said Yuki then waved to the couple to come over to them. "Let me introduce to you your Uncle and Aunt, Hugo Evans and his wife Lillian Evans nee Jones. It turns out that you are related to them from Helena Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin from her twins before she passed away quite young. I am guessing my son Harrison owl them of what happen." Yuki turned to face the Evans "Did you come here to accept then?"

Lillian nodded "Of course, Harold did always wanted a brother but of course it is your chose young Tobias."

"Wait you want to adopt me?" said Tobias in shock. Lillian and Hugo nodded.

"…I…I-Yes I accept, thank you" said Tobias happily. Lillian came to him and hugged him softly. Tobias embraced his first hug after for so long but then remembered something "…w-what did you mean the heir of Ravenclaw?"

"Harrison, you forgot a part to mention to him" said Lillian.

"Oops…you see Helena was the daughter of Rowena Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, two out of the four founders of Hogwarts. The twins she gave birth to was a son and a daughter and from them the Snape's and the Evans' family were formed" explained Harrison.

"As family you are my nephew but we want you to be in our family but like you already have the blood of a Ravenclaw, you don't have to take the blood adoption potion. We only have to add the Evans' surname to yours" explain Harold. Tobias was grinning happily.

"Oh wonderful, now that is done let me call in Professor Dumbledore to bring the sorting hat if you excuse me" said Headmaster Dippet.

It only took a few minutes when he returns with another man and an old wrinkling black hat. "Hello Mr. Snape, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I teach Transfiguration" greeted Albus.

"Hello sir"

"All I am going to do is place the sorting hat on your head and he will tell us what house you are going to be in for the next three years" explain Albus. Tobias nodded.

Albus placed the sorting hat on Tobias' head and that is where he heard a voice.

"_Ah I see the Snape's has finally have returned from their torture of the Catholic laws…now where to put you…I see you had to use cunning to survive and the ambition to escape but the knowledge is standing out more…better be _RAVENCLAW"

Albus took off the hat and gave him a warm smile "Good luck Mr. Snape and don't worry the Professors will help you catch up, excuse me Armando I must be off I have a class in about 5 minutes."

"Of course Albus be on your way" said Armando.

"Alright I have agreed for you to sort him but now he needs his rest to restore his damage core…now be gone you lot" said the Healer. When everyone left, Tobias was about to lie down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Eileen.

"To think you were a wizard all this time" said Eileen happily.

Tobias nodded "I know in a way my wish came true…I wonder what would happen if I continued living with him and not knowing the truth but now I have a real family that cares and going to school where I can learn more of my ancestors true history."

Eileen smiled happily "I agree…rest up Toby, you have a lot to catch up and I will be there for you."

"Thank you Eileen…I need to go back to that café and explain to the manager about this change. He wanted to adopt me when I came to him when I was younger but he couldn't" said Tobias.

Eileen smiled softly "I bet he will be happy to know you found someone to look after you now…I must get back to class but I will visit you in lunch."

Tobias nodded "Thanks now go or you will miss whatever class they teach here." Eileen laughed and soon left with a smile on her face.

-Break Line-

**Me: well then I my mind is brain died**

**Harry: it can't be that bad**

**Me: …I returned back to classes Harry so yes it is and have other stories to work on if you don't recall**

**Harry: oh right…**

**Tom: what's going to be on the chapter?**

**Me: 'thinking' I have no idea, do you readers what to know what happen next and how the students find out about Tobias or have another time skipper? It's your chose leave a review or PM me**

**Tobias: …I want to know why I am going to deal with my fellow classmates**

**Tom: but then you have to deal with Samuel**

**Tobias: who is he?**

**Eileen: a boy who wants to marry me…but I will not let him not when my parents will find out who you really are**

**Me: aw true love…ah anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and hope to see you some time later bye me**


End file.
